Ojama Black (character)
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_video_games = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | organization = Ojama Trio | gender = Male | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Ojama Black is a character version of the card "Ojama Black". He serves as one of Chazz Princeton's spirit partners in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Biography Season 1 Before Chazz's Duel with Slade Princeton, Ojama Yellow told Chazz of his long lost brothers. Later that day, Chazz entered a well, where students had dumped weak cards, as he required monsters with less than 500 ATK for the Duel. Inside the well, Chazz found Ojama Green and Black, reuniting the brothers. The brother proved their strength in the Duel, as Chazz used "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!". Season 2 At the start of the year Chazz was now fully respectful of his "Ojama" cards, claiming his opponent Reginald Van Howell III to be just like he once was; a cocky snob who only believed in power whilst Dueling. He proves that power is nothing in comparison to strategy by destroying Reginald's "Gilford the Legend" with "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" and using his Ojamas to prevail. However Chazz was eventually brainwashed into the Society of Light, believing the Ojama's to be weak, he tossed away their cards off a cliff. Jaden was saddened to see Chazz had ditched his Ojamas and took it on himself to find them. Jaden managed to save the trio from a crab. After talking with them, he added them to his Deck to face Chazz in the hopes of returning Chazz to normal. Jaden managed to restore Chazz's old-self in the Duel, but Chazz accused Jaden of stealing his cards. Chazz managed to move the Ojamas to his side of the field, but lost the Duel in the process. The Ojamas then sided with Chazz and also accused Jaden of stealing them. Season 3 During the quest for "Rainbow Dragon" Chazz is eventually turned into a Duel Ghoul along with his three Ojamas. When Chazz gets sent to the different dimensions away from Duel Academy, Yellow sticks by him up until Chazz dies, with Black and Green going with him ("sent to the stars" in the dub, though death is still heavily implied). Season 4 In his last year of Duel Academy, Chazz trains to become a Pro Duelist under the tutelage of Aster Phoenix. They eventually end up in a heated duel, and Chazz defeats Aster using Ojama Yellow. Voice/Mannerisms In the dub, Ojama Black's voice and mannerisms are much that of Moe from "The Three Stooges", Yellow and Green are like Larry and Curly respectively. Non-canon appearances Ojama Black appears as a duel monster spirit in Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008. He appear in World one Grace, when the player has beaten all the Duelists at lease once in World three Civilization. When the player encounter him, he will ask who they are and ask them to get out of here. The player later encounter Ojama Green in World two Sunlight, he will tell the player that Ojama Black think the player is fishy and Duel the player. After the player has defeat Ojama Green, he admit the player is strong and he doesn't trust the player. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters